Huit est un nombre bien étrange
by Ecris-vains en formation
Summary: Iris n'avait rien d'original dans sa vie, mais sa famille était tout pour elle. Alors lorsqu'ils meurent, Iris se retrouve complétement seule. Mais quoi de mieux pour retrouver gout à la vie qu'un tueur suspicieux, un cascadeur peureux, une militaire tsundere et son élève amoureux, un scientifique fou, un maitre d'art martiaux, un illusionniste, et une boss mafieuse ? Une tétine ?


Voici un chapitre d'une histoire qui traine dans mes dossiers informatiques depuis un moment, je me suis dit : 'Pourquoi ne pas la poster plutôt que de la laisser comme ça ?' et donc voici Huit est un nombre bien étrange.

Le titre ne me plait pas vraiment, donc je risque de le changer. Si quelqu'un as une suggestion, je suis tout ouïe.

J'écrirais la suite à un moment où à un autre mais comme j'ignore si celle ci plaira je risque de ne pas vraiment me presser à continuer l'histoire.

Il y as un autre résumé un peu plus long sur mon profil si vous voulez le lire...

Merci à ceux qui lirons et surtout à ceux qui commenterons (si il y en as)

* * *

La chambre était sombre et en désordre. Des livres traînaient un peu partout, par terre, sur le bureau où se trouvait un ordinateur et divers stylos, sur la chaise à coté de la porte à l'opposé du lit...

Des vêtements étaient pendus au dossier de la chaise et quelques boîtiers de jeux vidéos traînaient éparpillés dans la zone du bureau. La fenêtre au dessus du lit était entre-ouverte et les volets étaient quasiment fermé si se n'est pour le rayon de soleil que la fente laissait passer. Le silence aurait été complet sans la légère respiration venant du lit.

Seule trace de vie dans cette salle à l'air abandonnée et à atmosphère déprimante.

Iris était quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais demandé grand chose à la vie.

En effet, elle avait déjà une famille affectueuse, des amis à qui discuter, échanger ou simplement traîner, elle n'avait jamais eut à faire face à de gros problèmes d'argents, sa licence lui plaisait et son projet de carrière semblait à sa portée.

Que demander de plus ? Elle était heureuse avec.

Elle suivait ses cours et ne se perdait pas dans le complexe de la fac', voyait sa famille toutes les semaines et sortait de temps à autre en ville. Rien de plus banal. Mais c'était amplement suffisant.

Elle avait un père et une mère, une grande sœur qui l'avait aidé à s'installer et un petit frère qui débutait le lycée, pas de grands parents car ils étaient morts avant sa naissance. Pas de quoi sauter au plafond. Et pourtant ils étaient ce qu'elle considérait comme son trésor. Ceux qui l'avaient suivit patiemment durant toutes ses années, cette famille de cinq qu'ils formaient lui était immensément précieuse. Et elle savait qu'elle pourrais toujours se tourner vers eux en cas de problème tout comme eux pourraient compter sur elle s'ils en avaient besoin. Une promesse échangée des centaines de fois et qui avait toujours tenu la même valeur.

Elle prenait à cœur la maxime 'profiter de chaque instants' et si sa vie n'avait rien d'extra-ordinaire elle était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Et tout aurait dû continuer ainsi : Ses parents auraient pris leurs retraite, sa sœur aurait tranquillement vécu dans sa nouvelle maison avec son, depuis peu, fiancé. Iris aurait sûrement été tante et son petit frère oncle lorsque le couple aurait décidé qu'il était temps pour eux d'avoir un enfant. Iris aurait finit ses études et fièrement commencé à travailler. Certainement aidé son frère à s'installer et se préparer pour ses propres études et/ou le travail de son choix. Leurs parents seraient devenus grands-parents avec pour seul but de gâter leurs petits enfants.

Sa sœur aurait continué de chanter dans les concerts avec son groupe d'amis, son frère aurait continué le théâtre qu'il aimait tant et Iris aurait publié les livres qu'elle avait écris durant sa scolarité.

Bref, c'est ainsi que la vie d'Iris aurait dû être... C'est ainsi qu'elle l'avait espéré du moins.

Cependant quelques fractions de secondes avaient suffit à tout lui arracher. Du jour au lendemain elle avait tout perdu. Sa famille, ses espoirs, ses rêves...

Comment était-ce arrivé ? Elle ne le savait que trop bien. Iris se leva lentement de son lit en position assise avant d'entre-ouvrir la fenêtre un peu plus et de jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Son regard était comme... Vide, désespéré, terne. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis une semaine. Se contentant de se déplacer d'une pièce à l'autre de son appartement. Sachant que celui-ci ne contient que trois pièces cela va sans dire que c'était peu. Elle n'était pas sortie une seule fois. Ces amis ignoraient comment réagir face à sa dépression et avaient décidé de 'la laisser respirer'. En d'autres termes elle n'avait reçut aucune visite depuis six jours. Elle n'était pas ignorée non plus, il y as deux jours par exemple elle avait reçut un message lui demandant comment elle allait. Elle avait répondue 'en vie' et était retournée à ses sombres pensées.

Un accident. C'est tout ce qu'il avait fallut. C'est ce qui avait changé une visite surprise en un véritable cauchemars sans possibilité de ce réveiller. Sa petite famille et le fiancé de sa sœur étaient venus la voir pour lui faire plaisir, ils avaient pris la voiture et à eux cinq se préparaient à la revoir le soir même...

Ils n'étaient évidement jamais arrivés à destination, un camion avait perdu contrôle sur la route et la petite voiture fut complètement écrasée entre lui et un mur. Comme pour la rassurer ceux qui lui avaient fait part de l'accident lui avaient spécifié que sa famille ne c'était certainement même pas aperçu de ce qui c'était passé. Morts sur le coup.

En effet savoir qu'on avait perdu toute sa famille d'un coup plutôt qu'en quelques heures aidait énormément une nouvellement orpheline...

Bien sur que non ça ne l'avait pas aidée, c'est vrais que le fait que la chose fut tellement rapide qu'ils n'avaient au moins pas souffert était une, relativement, bonne nouvelle. Mais la chose est qu'apprendre que sa famille s'était faite tuée et qu'on était à présent seul as tendance à plus marquer les gens.

Iris regarda l'heure avant de soupirer.

Il était midi.

Il fallait qu'elle mange.

Tout aussi déprimée qu'elle soit, il y avait une chose qu'elle se refuser à ne serait-ce que à songer : Le suicide.

Donc se laisser mourir de faim ne faisait pas partie de ses projets. Jusqu'à présent elle s'était appuyée sur les réserves qu'elle avait dans son garde manger. Mais ses dernières s'amenuisaient. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de sortir faire les courses.

Lentement elle se leva et commença à ce changer en quelque chose de plus approprié pour sortir. Une fois changée elle attrapa son sac à main et ouvrit complètement se fenêtre et ses volets. Elle pris une longue respiration puis laissa son esprit divaguer les yeux dans le vague avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle se lamentait sur son sort et elle savait parfaitement que rien ne s'arrangerait tout seul. Même si elle n'avait pour seule envie que de se recroqueviller définitivement et de se noyer dans les regrets elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, elle le savait malgré se qu'elle vivait il lui faudrait 'remonter la pente' avec ou sans aide.

C'était dur, mais peut-être que sortir prendre l'air serait le commencement pour terminer son deuil et se trouver un nouvel objectif sur lequel s'accrocher. Peut-être que ça l'aidera à faire un premier pas vers un nouveau départ.

Elle referma la fenêtre après quelques minutes de silence puis se dirigea vers la porte. Oui, un tour en ville pourrait l'aider à lui changer, ne serait-ce que légèrement les idées.

_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_

Cela faisait presque une heure Iris marchait à pas lents dans la rue. Elle avait fait des courses puis mangé dans un petit restaurant peu cher qu'elle connaissait bien. L'atmosphère détendue et les visages souriants qu'elle y trouvait à chaque fois l'aidaient toujours à se sentir mieux.

Et aujourd'hui n'avait pas été une exception. Le changement d'air avait également aidé : Ne pas être seule dans son appartement assombris et renfermé lui avait permis d'obtenir un semblant d'optimisme.

A présent elle marchait le long des magasins jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil aux vitrines sans réel enthousiasme. Malgré son léger réconfort, tout lui semblait morne et sans attraits.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle passa devant un énième magasin quelconque qu'un éclat attira son attention. Elle ralentit alors le pas jusqu'à s'être totalement arrêtée en face de la vitrine.

Le magasin en lui même n'aurait pas dû faire de différence avec les autres. Sa taille était égale à n'importe quelle petite boutique et les bibelots exposés à la vitrine rendaient clair le type de boutique à laquelle elle avait à faire : Une simple vieille échoppe de divers bric-à-brac.

Rien ne la différenciait des autres magasin si ce n'est l'atmosphère ancienne et poussiéreuse qui semblait régner à l'intérieur. Et ce n'était certainement pas ceci qui avait pu rendre la boutique plus attirante.

Elle scruta encore un moment l'intérieur à la recherche de ce qui l'avait attirée avant de renoncer.

Elle hésitât un instant puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Ouvrant doucement la porte elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la boutique, il n'y avait personne. Pas de clients, et le vendeur devait être à l'arrière boutique profitant de la période creuse pour faire l'inventaire peut-être.

Elle entra finalement et commença à observer les étagères de plus près. Elles étaient pleine à craquer d'objets plus étranges les uns que les autres, certains paraissaient très vieux et d'autres étaient simplement non-identifiables. Les bizarreries présentées à l'utilité qu'elle ne pouvait prédirent éveillaient son intérêt.

S'approchant d'un des récipients dont la forme ressemblait vaguement à un bol à deux étages muni d'une hanse elle tenta d'identifier les symboles gravés.

Ce n'était pas des figures que l'on pouvais reconnaître comme l'écriture égyptienne et encore moins un alphabet descendant de celui grec.

Les inscription faisaient vaguement penser à de l'arabe si se n'était l'absence de lignes droite. Tout était courbes et boucles mais elle ne pouvait en tirer quelque logique que ce soit.

Au bout d'un moment elle détourna son attention de la chose et continua son tour de la boutique.

C'est lorsque elle s'approcha de la caisse qu'elle découvrit finalement ce qui avait attiré son attention.

Sur le comptoir se trouvaient plusieurs écrins ouverts contenant des bijoux allant du classique petit collier doré à la ramure à présent terne. Leurs présence était vraiment étrange dans cette boutique de bizarreries et de vieilleries.

Cependant, ils ne semblaient pas complètement hors de leurs élément au contraire. Les parures exposées étaient soit vieilles et poussiéreuses soit banales soit... Originales.

C'est d'ailleurs un de ses colliers qui avait brillé plus tôt. Il n'y avait aucuns doutes à ce sujet, c'était en effet le seul ornement qui brillait. Tout les autres bracelets, boucles d'oreilles et autres étaient en matériaux ternes ou bien leurs éclat avait été atténué par le temps.

Il ne semblait pas neuf pour autant, mais parmi les différentes pierreries de pacotilles il semblait ressortir d'autant plus.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus détaillant l'objet de son attention. Le collier en lui même était une simple chaîne argentée qui la faisait étrangement penser à celles utilisés sur les détenus dans les films... Peut-être que cela venait la grosseur des anneaux ? L'ornement quant à lui avait son entière attention.

Les couleurs étaient diverses : un rouge vif suivit d'un doux orange puis d'un jaune éclatant qu'un vert brillant précédait pour passer à un bleu calme puis un sinistre indigo terminant par un sobre mauve.

Plus étonnant encore, les couleurs ne semblaient pas rester en place, comme si chacune des taches voulait prendre la place de l'autre, une guerre perpétuelle entre les sept teintes.

Le plus étrange dans ce bijou était certainement la forme de ce dernier, en effet, à moins qu'elle ne se trompe lourdement, pourquoi donc lui donner la forme d'une tétine ? Un objet aussi beau et captivant servant à calmer un bébé ?

Le nourrisson qui pourrait ce permettre d'avoir une telle chose dans la bouche peux ce venter d'être le plus riche bambin qu'elle ne connaisse, de très, Très loin.

« Fascinante, n'est-ce pas ? Peu de gens rentrent dans ma boutique mais tous ceux qui s'arrêtent ont l'œil pour trouver mes produits les plus intéressants. »

Surprise Iris sursauta puis se redressa faisant face à celui qu'elle supposait être le vendeur.

L'homme n'était pas particulièrement effrayant mais il n'était pas vraiment rassurant non plus. Il avait un léger sourire qui semblait vous dire qu'il savait exactement ce que vous pensiez même si son visage était néanmoins ouvert. Sa silhouette n'était pas imposante mais la manière dont il marchait faisait un peu penser à un prédateur coupant la retraite à sa proie avant de se lancer, rendant atmosphérique un brin tendue.

Ses vêtements étaient en revanche parfaitement passe-partout jurant étrangement avec la boutique et son contenu.

Il s'approcha d'Iris, se plaçant derrière le comptoir il sortit l'objet en question avec calme et une infinie précaution.

« Voulez vous l'essayer ? Pour tout vous dire il n'est pas rare que mes clients repartent avec l'un d'entre eux. Alors pourquoi ne pas voir s'il vous vas ? Nous serions ainsi fixés. »

Iris ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. C'est vrais que le collier l'intriguait mais de là à l'acheter...

« Pardonnez moi, mais je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir acheter quoi que ce soit. De plus j'ignore le prix puisque ceux ci ne sont affichés nulle part.

-Ne vous en faites pas, le prix est tout à fait abordable, tenez, tournez vos à votre droite, il y as un miroir où vous pourrez vous observer de plus près. »

Au début irritée par le fait que le vendeur insistait Iris se laissa finalement guider vers le fameux miroir.

Il était grand et contrairement aux autres articles dans le magasin semblait presque neuf, une fois parfaitement en face de ce dernier le vendeur offrit le fameux bijoux avec précaution à Iris. Cette dernière après une dernière hésitation pris le collier dans ses mains.

La chaîne était très froide au contact, comme un métal placé dans un lieux réfrigéré depuis un bon moment tandis que la... Tétine était d'une douce chaleur complètement en contraste avec son support. Ne s'attendant pas à un tel changement de température elle faillit lâcher le tout sur le moment mais se retint de justesse.

Observant à nouveau l'objet entre ses mains elle hésita une dernière fois avant de lentement placer le collier autour de son cou observant le vendeur du coin de l'œil.

Il n'avait pas bougé de sa droite scrutant ses moindres mouvements, c'était un peu gênant d'être surveillée ainsi.

Comme elle s'en doutait le contact froid de la chaîne sur sa peau était pour le moins désagréable mais l'ornement quant-à lui était chaud et... Réconfortant d'une certaine manière.

Iris s'observa un moment laissant le collier ouvert, le retenant seulement par une main alors qu'elle poussa ses recherches de manière plus approfondie.

« C'est décidé, ce collier vous vas à ravir, il sera votre ! »

D'un mouvement fluide et expert le vendeur prit la chaîne des mains d'Iris alors que le collier était encore autour de son cou avant de refermer le fermoir de ce dernier.

A l'instant où le vendeur lâcha le tout un bruit de chaînes raisonna dans les oreilles de la jeune femme, puis ce fut une explosion de couleurs et tout disparut.

Le vendeur n'avait pas bougé de sa place observant le miroir où différentes taches de couleurs se mouvaient sur la surface. Iris avait complètement disparue avec son collier.

Après quelques instants l'homme tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le fond de la boutique un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, ils sera votre et vous serez leurs. C'est tout simplement parfait ! »

Sur ce, le vendeur disparut dans les fin fond de la boutique.


End file.
